Incertidumbre
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: Secuela de Visita. Estas son las consecuencias de lo que puede ocurrir después de un descuido. Pesimo summary, pasen y lean


_oha! aqui omi-chan reportandose... emmm... subo esta continuacion bastante esperada por ustedes y... mmm... al subirla cometi un error y quite el primer cap y lo puse de nuevo y ahora no tiene ningun review y mi mejor amiga me matara :c pero ustedes, ella y yo sabemos que fue un error mio y que en algun minuto si hubo reviews. lo siento mucho, estoy mas o menos en shock porque acabamos de hablar por telefono y tengo miedo :c tipico mio, le hacia un favor y ya la cague. dejo de parlotear y les dejo este maravillos cap escrito por mi mejor amiga y editado por mi (que ni aunque edite un millon de fics podre recuperar sus preciados primeros 6 reviews, amiga perdoname! juro que te compensare!)_

* * *

Incertidumbre

Habían pasado ¿cuánto? ¿Ocho semanas? ¿Dos meses? ni siquiera en estos momentos se atrevía a decir algo al respecto, no quería hacerse caldo de cabeza pensando estupideces que aún no eran confirmadas_, "¡SI! ahora son estupideces seguramente, Karin"_. "Eso" no era una estupidez, era algo por lo que ella debía estar preocupada.

¿Cuánto le faltaba para salir de clases?, de su último año, tan solo tres meses, y eso no la hacía sentir menos inquieta de lo que estaba.

Si bien había hablado el tema con su hermana Yuzu no había funcionado mucho, ya que esta se quedó de piedra y la andaba cuidando al más mínimo tropiezo, era definitivamente algo no tan positivo.

Habló de aquella posibilidad con Rukia, que ya que se había convertido en su cuñada debía saber algo de esos temas, y para suerte de Karin, Rukia sabía del tema, como no saberlo si tenía un bebé de casi dos años que cuidar, y parece que era un buen día para la joven muchacha, su recomendación fue la más cuerda que pudo haber recibido "_Espera un tiempo puede que solo estés estresada, porque suele pasar por eso también, pero si no, hazte un prueba"_ de seguro ella había pasado por eso ,y como no, si su hermano después de descubrir el "poder" de tener una novia parece que quería seguir "descubriendo" ese tan codiciado privilegio.

Si bien Karin Kurosaki tampoco era una mojigata, no señor, sabía que ella igualmente era una descontrolada en cuanto al tema de las relaciones intimas, y lo descubrió a la misma edad que su hermano mayor ¿no?, esperaba que no fuera hereditario ya que no permitiría que Yuzu comenzara a comportarse "así" con el bastardo de Jinta, que a su modo de pensar, para nada se la merecía como novia.

Ella continuó caminando en círculos por su habitación, preguntándose a sí misma _"¿Le digo a Toshiro?" _el chico tenía todo el derecho de enterarse de esas cosas, ya que eran novios hace casi dos años, y él era en parte, responsable de la preocupación en su cabeza.

-¡Nee-chan la cena está servida! - Gritó Yuzu desde la escalera sacando a Karin de sus pensamientos.

-Ya bajo - Se dirigió al baño, se mojó el rostro y partió a comer.

En la cena, su padre se encontraba inusualmente tranquilo, desde que Ichigo se había marchado a la sociedad de almas ya no había tantas peleas, pero de igual modo su mirada era distinta.

_"Sera que... ¿sabe? ¿Se entero de alguna forma?"_ Se cuestionó sin poder esconder la sorpresa en sus ojos, para luego atragantarse con la comida.

-¿Estás bien onee-chan? - Preguntó una Yuzu demasiado preocupada para su gusto.

-No es nada, solo un grano de arroz que se fue por el camino equivocado, no te preocupes Yuzu - La calmó, a lo que recibió una mirada suspicaz de su viejo padre.

-Estás segura que estas bien, ¿Karin? - Su padre le dio "la mirada", esa que inspiraba que sospechaba algo, la que le daba a Ichigo cuando se había metido en algún problema, la que en su hermano no surgía efecto, en ella era un caso completamente distinto.

-Estoy bien, padre - Dijo seria, levantándose de la mesa - Me retiro, no tengo mucha hambre.

-Karin...- La llamó seriamente Isshin, sintió que se le helaba el cuerpo.

-¿S-si? - Tartamudeó.

-Cuídate ¿sí? - Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si intuyera algo de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Si papá - Respondió igual de seria.

Se tumbó en su cama pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, se tocó el vientre, lo acarició lentamente, tanteando cada centímetro de piel con la yema de sus dedos y lo percibió inusualmente duro. Al cabo de unos minutos se durmió plácidamente.

**Sociedad de Almas**

-Taicho, ¿se siente bien? - Decía una muy preocupada Matsumoto a la puerta del baño en la que se encontraba Hitsugaya Toshiro devolviendo toda su comida en el inodoro.

-¡No! ¡puaj! qué asco - Contestó el peliblanco a su teniente.

-¿Seguro que no estuvo bebiendo de mis botellas de sake? - Comentó una muy divertida Rangiku.

-¡NO! ¡Ya te lo dije! - Y con esas palabras volvió a vomitar.

-¿Le preparo un té? - Ahora sonaba más preocupada.

-¡NO! gracias, déjame solo...- Se escuchaba cansado.

-Como quiera, estaré por aquí cerca por si me necesita -

El joven hombre salió del baño con una cara fantasmal, no podía ni siquiera terminar su papeleo sin que le dieran nauseas y corriera al baño, y así había sido durante la semana entera. Pensó en llamar a Karin, pero para que preocuparla diciéndole semejantes cosas, de seguro correría a la SS para encargarse de él.

Quiso quedarse pensando un rato en el sillón que se encontraba en su despacho, pero no duró nada acostado, decidió salir a tomar aire.

Vagando se encontró afuera de la división ocho que ahora estaba al mando de Ichigo Kurosaki desde un poco después que Kyoraku fuera nombrado capitán comandante.

-¿Capitan Hitsugaya? - Se dió la vuelta para ver a una tranquila Rukia con su pequeño niño en brazos.

-Kuchiki - Pronunció él con su rostro aún cansado y con esa apariencia deprimida.

-¿Qué le paso? Se ve fatal - Preguntó acomodando a su pequeño hijo.

-Nada, solo estas malditas nauseas toda la semana, me la he pasado en el baño vomitando la más mínima cosa que como - Rukia se petrificó.

-¿En-en serio? ¿y-y por qué le pasa eso? ¿Comió algo en mal estado? - Tartamudeó nerviosa, haciéndose una idea de lo que probablemente sucedía.

-No, solo de la noche a la mañana sucedió, un día estaba bien y al siguiente despertaba con nauseas - Contestó sombrío.

-B-bueno lo dejo, ya que voy a llevar a Ryo a jugar un poco con Ichigo que yo estoy ocupada, adiós - Se despidió fugazmente.

-Adiós...-

Una apurada Rukia entró a las instalaciones de la división de su esposo, con su hijo todo aturdido de lo rápido que andaba. Abrió las puertas de la oficina de Ichigo, a lo que este la miró confundido, dejó al pequeño Ryo en brazos de su padre y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Necesito ir al mundo humano! ¡Prepárame una puerta lo más rápido que puedas! - Espetó sin tropezar con ninguna palabra, a lo que Ichigo seguía serio.

-Hola mi amor, buenos días, te fuiste muy temprano hoy te extrañaba mucho - Dijo Irónicamente el peli naranjo.

-No estoy para estupideces, Ichigo ¿para cuándo puede haber una puerta lista? -

-Explícate, mi amor - Le dijo molesto con un tonito que a ella no le iba ni le venía en estos momentos.

-No te me pongas difícil Ichigo, por favor, no tengo tiempo, esto es importante - Él miró a su mujer, que se encontraba inusualmente intranquila y arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué paso, Rukia? ¿Hay algo mal? no he recibido ningún comunicado - Ella negó - Entonces...no entiendo -

-Es que no te puedo decir...es un secreto, lo prometí, por eso ahora tengo que ir urgente - Continuó explicando, mientras Ichigo dejaba a su hijo sentado en su escritorio se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la menor de los Kuchiki abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Por qué no me puedes decir? - Arqueó una ceja -¿Es algo que me concierne? -

-De algún modo indirecto, si; pero no sé, aún así no te puedo decir - Él asintió.

-¿Y quien se va a quedar con él? - Miraron al pequeño de cabellos negros que jugaba con un destacador y reía.

-Tú -

-Bueno... creo que no es la primera vez -

-Entonces ¿voy? - Comentó besándolo en el cuello.

-No uses artimañas, enana - Recibió un golpe - AUCH! Okey, okey, infórmale a Ukitake y yo preparo el senkaimon.

**Mundo Humano**

Una morena se encontraba en la cama tapada hasta la cabeza para que el sol no le molestara en los ojos. Definitivamente no se quería levantar de allí, se sentía cansada, agotada y estaba tan solo despertando.

-Karin-chan levantate, son las 3:00 de la tarde - Decía una Yuzu media enojada y medio preocupada.

-Nononono ni siquiera se te ocurra abrir las cortinas porque te mando a volar de un solo golpe - Yuzu se quedó estática y pensativa.

-Haz estado con un genio de los mil demonios últimamente nee-chan - Karin hizo caso omiso a su hermana - ¿Por qué no te haces una prueba y ya? - Karin se levantó de un salto de la cama.

-Ya dije que no, es solo estrés...-

-Eres mi melliza Karin, te lo digo por tu bien, yo se que estas asustada -

-No lo estoy -

-Que si lo estas -

-¡Que no! -

-Te digo que si, mujercita - Rara vez discutían de una forma tan infantil, a decir verdad rara vez discutían.

-Parece que los ánimos están muy buenos hoy día - Rukia apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una media sonrisa y su gigai ya puesto.

-¡Rukia-chan! - Yuzu la saludó - ¿Qué haces por aquí? y Ryo, ¿dónde está? - La rubia estaba muy emocionada.

-Bueno vine a hablar con Karin, y no me traje a Ryo, se quedó con Ichigo, era hora de que pasara un tiempo con su padre, no quiero que crezca tan apegado a mí - Karin la observó detenidamente mientras Yuzu se le quitaba la emoción.

-Bueno, entonces yo las dejo - Yuzu se retiró.

-Y bien...- Dijo Karin levantándose de la cama con su pijama aún.

-Wow ¿es una hora adecuada para levantarte Karin? - Rió Rukia mientras Karin soltaba un gruñido.

-Estaba agotada, no te pongas en el mismo plan que mi querida melliza ¿quieres? - Sonrió cínicamente.

-Mm...¿Agotada? ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con tu estado? - Rukia apuntó el vientre de Karin.

-Que estado ni que nada...y a que venías, no era a hablar conmigo o solo a molestarme - El semblante de Rukia cambió a uno serio.

-Bueno, de eso venía a hablar, de tu estado-

-Karin la interrumpió- En serio para con eso que no es gracio-

-Rukia interrumpió- Estas embarazada - Soltó sin más - Lo sé...se nota, y también se está notando en otra persona -Corroboró mientras que la Kurosaki tragó grueso.

-¿A-a que te refieres? - Habló nerviosa, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Tienes que venir conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas, hoy me encontré con tu novio en la mañana y se veía...como decirlo...descompuesto - La menor la miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres con descompuesto? -

-Mh...¿Tú recuerdas como Ichigo se ponía cuando yo estaba embarazada? - Karin asintió.

-Uff como no recordarlo, se levantaba a las 3:00 am a vomitar al baño, se mareaba con facilidad, menos mal que después de que se enteró de que estabas embarazada no se desmayo y- De repente se dio cuenta - No me digas que...- Abrió los ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa.

-El capitán me contó que desde hace una semana que se encontraba así, y que le ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, así que dadas las circunstancias, tienes que hacerte un chequeo médico en la división cuatro, te lo ruego, ya dejaste pasar mucho tiempo esto...tenemos que saber si lo estas o no - Rukia suplicó, Karin cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No, no puede ser...nosotros nos estábamos cuidando, solo fue una vez sin protección, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí - Rukia la abrazó lo más que pudo.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible -

Después de un rato decidieron informarle a Isshin donde irían, a lo que este no se negó y tampoco preguntó nada de lo que harían allí.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Eran las 7:00 pm en la SS y el senkaimon abría paso a dos morenas, una con el rostro serio y la otra con rastros olvidados de silenciosas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Llegaron al escuadrón cuatro, donde la teniente Isane Kotetsu las esperaba con una sonrisa para realizar el chequeo médico de la muchacha fanática del fútbol.

-Acuéstate en la camilla, por favor - Ordenó mientras que Karin obedecía sin decir ni una palabra. Rukia se sentó al lado de la camilla - Ábrete la yukata por favor, lo suficiente para que pueda ver tu vientre - Ella obedeció a todo.

Sintió como pasaba una pequeña maquina por su estómago tanteándolo cuidadosamente, podía ver una pequeña pantalla a su lado donde mostraba lo que había en su estómago, se preguntó por qué también tenían una maquina de ecografías en la Sociedad de Almas, pero dejó pasar el pequeño detalle viendo el monitor. No se podía visualizar muy bien, pero era algo que parecía una pequeña cabeza.

-Ahí está tu bebé - Isane apuntó la pantalla - Esa es su pequeña cabecita, aproximadamente tiene 3 centímetros y un poco más, se está desarrollando muy bien - Karin comenzó a llorar no sabía si era de alegría o de decepción, ella jamás lloraba de seguro eran las hormonas - Bueno...yo me voy, ven si tienes complicaciones -

-Isane - Dijo Rukia, a lo que la alta mujer la miró - Ni una palabra de esto, a nadie - Ella asintió yéndose.

-Yo...Rukia...estoy embarazada...voy a tener un bebé - Lloraba con una sonrisa ahora.

-Sisisi estoy aquí recuerdas, tranquila...ahora tendrás que decirle a Toshiro, ¿no crees? - Le secó las lágrimas - ¿Dónde quedó la Karin que no lloraba?

-Cállate - Rió un poco - ¿Como le diré?

-Tranquila, yo creo que tienes que ir ya y contárselo -

-Muy bien...- Se levantó de la camilla y se dispuso a ir.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Karin entró a la habitación de Toshiro y se quedó observándolo silenciosamente, mientras que él estaba sumido en el papeleo sobre su escritorio, cerca de la cama. Tocó la puerta para llamar su atención.

-¿Karin? que sorpresa - Se levantó la abrazó y la besó profundamente, levantándola un poco del piso para que alcanzara a su altura, que ahora era la misma que Ichigo.

-Toshiro...tengo...que decirte...algo- Dijo entre besos que desesperadamente le daba su novio.

-¿Si? - Continuó besándola en el cuello - ¿Y no puede ser más tarde? - Ella negó.

-Es importante...- Él se detuvo, la miró a los ojos y notó que de verdad era importante, se separó, la tomó de la mano guiándola a sentarse junto a él en la cama.

-¿Y bien? -

-Yo no sé realmente como decírtelo, esto...para nada lo estaba esperando, fue todo tan repentino que te juro que cuando empecé a sospechar de que algo andaba mal no me lo pude creer ni yo misma, pero acabo de regresar del escuadrón cuatro y me confirmaron lo que tanto rondaba por mi cabeza - Toshiro no entendía lo que su novia le estaba tratando de decir con tantos rodeos.

-Karin, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir ¿qué paso? ¿Es algo malo? - Comentó preocupado.

-De verdad no sé si es bueno o malo, lo acabo de confirmar y no sé si tu...estas dispuesto pero... ¿recuerdas aquella noche, cuando vine de visita? - Él asintió.

-¿Como no lo voy a recordar? -

-Bueno...eso paso hace dos meses y dos semanas, si mal no recuerdo.

-¿Cuál es tu punto? si, desde esa vez que no nos veíamos -

-El punto es que, esa vez no usamos protección por que todo sucedió tan rápido y bueno, las consecuencias de eso...lo que significan todas tus nauseas y mareos también - Una pausa - por eso estoy aquí -

-No me digas que...- Toshiro palideció.

-Si...estoy embarazada - Asintió ella, perdiéndose en esa mirada turquesa que la miraba con asombro.

El chico abrazó a su novia instantáneamente lo más fuerte que pudo, la besó y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, definitivamente se sentía el hombre más feliz en la SS, iba a tener un hijo, su primer hijo, de Karin y de él, le importaba poco si era repentino, le importaba muy poco que fueran jóvenes aún, por fin algo que confirmara que ella era suya definitivamente y que él era de ella. La miró a los ojos intentando traspasarle toda su alegría, haciéndole saber de que él estaría allí, con ella, en todo momento.

-No sabes cuan feliz me haces, yo sé que a lo mejor no es el momento, ni el lugar, pero si esto tiene que tomar ese rumbo, yo aceptó mi responsabilidad, cuidare de este bebé con mi vida, te cuidare a ti y a él o ella, te lo juro, te amo, no sabes cuánto - Tocó el aún plano vientre de su novia.

-Te amo también - Lo besó en los labios lentamente - pero hay un problema...- El peliblanco ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda - ¿Como se lo diremos a Ichi-nii y a mi padre? -

Todo tomó un silencio sepulcral, nadie habló, el joven hombre se quedó estático mientras su novia intentaba hacerlo reaccionar golpeándole suavemente el pecho, a lo que él, ni pio decía.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

El capitán del escuadron diez caminaba rígido hacia su oficina, perdido en sus pensamientos, habían pasado tres semanas desde que se enteró de que sería padre por primera vez y su vida no podía estar mejor, tenía a su novia practicamente viviendo con él, solita para si, para poder cuidarla por supuesto.

Entró a su oficina, todo igual, Matsumoto acostada en el sillón siendo que había dos torres de papeleo que realizar, había llegado de una misión el día anterior muy de madrugada y aún así no estaba haciendo nada, a pesar de que no era una hora tan temprana.

-Buenos días - Saludó formalmente.

-Hola taicho, he oído que Karin-chan a estado aquí desde hace bastante tiempo ya, ¿sucedió algo? - Emocionada se acercó a su capitán mientras este se sentaba frente a su escritorio - No es normal que este tanto tiempo acá, usted tiene que saber ya que es su novio, de seguro no ha dormido mucho ¿no? - Comentó divertida a lo que él solo suspiró.

-Lo único que te diré es que tenias razón...- Matsumoto lo miró confundida.

-¿Y se puede saber en que tenía razón? -

-Pronto te darás cuenta -

-Mh... Qué extraño se está comportando taicho - Escucharon un bullicio a lo lejos e intercambiaron miradas - ¿Quien hace tanto alboroto?

"_No, no capitán no puede entrar, por favor no insista-AH!"_

La puerta se abrió de par en par haciendo notar a un enojado Ichigo Kurosaki con su espada amputando directamente al escritorio donde estaba Toshiro.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO ROBA INOCENCIAS! ¡ACEPTE QUE SALIERAN JUNTOS Y AHORA ME SALEN CON ESTO! - Vociferó como si fuera el padre de Karin y se arrojó sobre un confundido Toshiro intentando matarlo con la espada, a lo que este lo esquivó.

-¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA KUROSAKI! - Decía Toshiro en el marco de la ventana, en el mismo momento en que entraban por la puerta unas preocupadas Rukia y Karin.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí, taicho? -Preguntó Rangiku sin entender nada.

-¡EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANITAAAA!

-¿Cómo se enteró? – Preguntó desesperado el peli-blanco a la madre de su hijo.

-Mi emocionado padre - Soltó un bufido mientras que el aura negra que rodeaba a Ichigo se incrementaba junto con su reiatsu.

-Que se supone que no diría nada hasta que nosotros le contáramos -

-Bueno, tu lo conoces - Comentó como si nada la joven cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS UNA A UNA, TOSHIRO!

Ichigo salió persiguiendo a Toshiro quien salía por la ventana apresurado, mientras el peli naranjo no lo dejaba ni siquiera desenvainar su espada para hacerle frente.

Rukia, Karin y Rangiku los miraron por la ventana mientras se transformaban en dos pequeñas figuras que se perdían en el sereitei.

-Mh...Entonces yo tenía razón - Comentó la mujer de grandes atributos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntaron Karin y Rukia.

-¡Nada! jaja por cierto, ¿estás embarazada? - Habló emocionada

-Así es - Matsumoto abrazó a Karin ahogándola en sus pechos.

-¡Que emocionante, tendré un sobrinito! -

-Bueno me voy, dejé a Ryo con Nii-sama, tengo que ir a buscarlo, ¿me acompañan? - Rukia comentó en el umbral de la puerta.

-Te acompañamos - Respondieron al unísono.

-Oigan, ¿qué hacemos con esos dos? - Preguntó Rangiku.

-Se cansaran pronto -

Las chicas siguieron hablando mientras que los dos hombres aún corrían por todo el lugar aún sin cansarse. Definitivamente sería un largo embarazo para Karin.

**Fin.**

**Diclaimer****:****Estos personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia o fortuna le pertenecen a Tite "Troll" Kubo.**

**Ohayooooooo! bueno bueno estoy de vuelta sorry por el atraso, es solo que mi editora (mejor amiga omi-chan) desde que se fue a la guerra de los tomates que no me evalua los fics. **

**En fin... espero que les guste esta secuela, me estuvo saliendo mucho humo por la cabeza por que no hallaba como terminarlo y esas cosas locas, cuando me decidí, mi madre entró a mi habitación a las 4:00 am & me quitó el pc, notebook o como le llamen, yo no había guardado, me dijo: "te dije" & me dejo pensando un rato, le dije que solo le cerrara la tapa pero lo apagó ¬¬ & perdí un poquito todo.**

**Mh... estoy haciendo otro fic que tambien es como una secuela pero varios años despues y es un incesto (ultimamente se me da por leer este tipo de cosas D:) Se trata de Ryo & la hija de Toshiro & Karin, lo publicare pronto.**

**Gracias por los review de ****Visita**** *-* fue un art atack ese lemmon & salió eso de mi cabeza, les agradece todo su apoyo esta escritora que tan solo publica perversiones sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
